Dragonball Vertigo: The Return of Cooler Redux
by ChorpReturns
Summary: When Goku has orders to save New Namek from an unknown force, he does what he does best: Kick butt and take names, but it's bit hard when his opponent is a foe he barely beat before and now needs a bit of help. T for Violence and Language. COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ, or have rights to their Movies. Go support the official release.

The Return of Cooler: Redux

New Namek. The home of the Namekians after losing their first to the space tyrant Frieza. In the warm afternoon they were watering their young trees, when suddenly the sky darkened.

"An eclipse?" wondered a younger Namekian as one of their suns was slowly covered.

"Not this time of year." Said an older Namekian. Soon all the Namekians in the field were staring upward as they can see not only their sun again, but the being that was covering it; A metal planetoid that before colliding into New Namek, grew appendages and started wrapping its body onto the new planet. New Namek began to quiver and shake and break down and the Namekians knew they were in trouble again.

Back on Earth, the new Kami, Dende, sensed the danger of his people from only a few galaxies away. He searched for Mr. Popo, who knew exactly who to get for the job.

"Dende?" asked Goku upon landing on the holy platform in the sky. Just in between training for the Cell Games, he heard voices in his head again. Dende scratched his fingers and looked away, but upon Mr. Popo's reassurance Dende asked of the human raised Saiyan.

"Goku. Save my people!" pleaded Dende. "Please save them!"

Mr. Briefs is a genius indeed. Upon Goku seeing the old man looking for a way to New Namek, Mr. Briefs lent him his newest Capsule Spaceship. Heavily upgraded from the pieces retrieved from Frieza's ship when he came to Earth, this newest prototype would've been able to get to Old Namek in three hours.

"And to New Namek?" Mr. Briefs immediately jumped to his Mac.

"Well, let me find the galaxy…Now the planet…Now to find ours…" Mr. Brief silently computed on his laptop, and in a few minutes, got the answer to the patient Son Goku.

"15 hours, give or take 20 minutes" His black cat mewed in response, literally saying "Yeah, 15 hours." Goku could barely contain himself.

14 hours later…

The gang was pretty much all there. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yajirobe, Yamcha, Oolong, and Master Roshi were sitting around each other eating handfuls of riceballs and laughing. Piccolo was in the storage room, meditating.

"So Dad," asked the teenage Gohan as he snagged a riceball before Krillin. "What was New Namek like when you went there?"

"It was more like old Namek, but more trees in the area I was on." Krillin aimed for another ball, but Goku snagged it before Krillin opened his hands. "Don't worry, we'll get a grand tour first chance we get."

Yamcha snatched a ball as he got up "I can't wait." He stared outside the window, seeing the depths of space for the first time. "I've never even been to Old Namek!"

"Being dead would do that to you." retorted Yajirobe as he stuffed his face with two riceballs at the same time, and stole 3 more before Krillin had a chance. Yamcha frowned but before he could say something, Krillin swiftly cut in.

"So Goku, you couldn't find the others to join us?" Oolong gobbled a couple, leaving only one riceball left.

Goku scratched his head. "Everyone was training for Cell. After Vegeta's second time in the Spirit Room, he took off in his own ship. Trunks refused to go anywhere; Cells shook him pretty good. As for Tenshinhan and Chaozu, they're currently in the Spirit Room. All of you were the only ones who wanted to go."

"Hmm. Well, their lost." Stated Krillin as he and Roshi grabbed the last riceball at the same time and started tugging at it, at which the old martial arts master picked up his cane and slapped Krillin upside his head with it. Krillin rubbed his bump, letting go of the ball. Roshi ate it in one bite.

"And apparently, my lost too." He laughed along with the others.

Piccolo opened his eyes for the first time since this journey started. "We're almost there. _I'm_ almost there." The planet was only 20 minutes away…

"Oh brother!" quivered Oolong as he looked at the intercom feed showing New Namek. "How did I know we were going to run into something like that!" Krillin got up and looked at the silver crawling thing and the green planet.

"Whoa." Krillin stepped back a bit.

"Two planets?" asked Gohan in awe.

"Yeah, and the smaller one seems to be trying to eat the bigger one!"

"Holy…" whispered Yamcha to himself. Piccolo, now in the main room, stared in complete amazement. Goku immediately got serious.

"Get ready."

New Namek seemed to be a battlefield; Plenty of unconscious Namekians, and plenty others going down, rather go down fighting than being enslaved without doing a thing. The invaders, dozens of robotic warriors didn't even care. With only orders to not kill any of them, they cheerfully incapacited them, and took them elsewhere.

One of the warrior clan Namekians rushed a robot giant, ready to take him out, but the metal invader snatched him from the air, and tossed him down. Without a care, the robot started charging a stun shot that will leave the Namek down for days.

As he shot the blast however, the shot was knocked away from Gohan, dressed in the style of Piccolo. When the smoke cleared, it was the metal invader staring at Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha.

An older Namekian, who wasn't out quite yet opened his eyes. "Is…that?"

"I'm only saying this once." Stated Goku firmly. "Get off this planet" As 8 robots stopped attacking the Nameks, and headed towards the single robot, Piccolo dropped down to where his pupil and friend was.

"The Namekian race is not yours to conquer."

"YEAH!" shouted Oolong agreeing with Piccolo 30 feet away and behind Yajirobe. "You're outgunned! You'll need a whole army-

-At which 12 more robots joined the standoff. Oolong squealed in fear and almost wet himself.

"I'm giving you all one chance!" stated Goku.

"Yeah, leave now, or it's the scrap heap for ya!" laughed Oolong.

"Yo, you're looking the wrong way." Stated Yajirobe as Oolong had his back to the enemy.

"Shut up!" whimpered the piglet "Do you want them to hear me!"

"If my Cyclopian Guards could say anything, do you really think they'd comply?" The metal beings each got out of the way so a shiner being can walk through. Goku immediately recognized him.

"Cooler!" Goku thought about the day 3 years ago when he took him on and barely survived.

"B-but, he's dead!" Piccolo and Gohan stared mouth open. Krillin, shaking, took a step back.

"Cooler?" Remembering the story, Yamcha jumped back a bit himself.

"You're right." Laughed the monster in metal. "I should be dead, having been shot into your sun, but fate intervened, giving me a second chance. I _would_ tell you all about how the Big Gete Star saved me from incineration, and came here but it wouldn't matter, since you're all going to die anyways."

"You don't even know yourself." Stated Piccolo calmly. "You just woke up one day still alive, metal, and attacked the first planet you saw, didn't you?" Cooler pretended not hear anything.

"H-Hey!" laughed Oolong. "They seemed to have it under control! Let's go! Smoothies on me!"

"Stop belly aching!" shouted a usually cowardly Yajirobe. "Can't you be like the Turtle Hermit? He's not so set on running away." Indeed Master Roshi was staring at the robots himself, but turned to the others.

"Yeah, I forgot where we parked." Yajirobe and Oolong fell over each other.

After a bit of silence, the robots attacked the warriors except for Goku. Piccolo, immediately taking over the Z warriors, shouted.

"Scatter!" The four fighters disappeared, and reappeared 300 feet in the air, attacked by the Cyclop trash before they can go further up. Krillin was immediately grabbed, and thrown into a plateau.

"Krillin!" Shouted Yamcha, but before he can help, he saw 3 robots coming for him, he shot a ki wave, but the being broke past the explosion. To add distance, Yamcha shot back to earth, but jumped away as the metal enemy attack the ground he was on. "What a great day this is turning out to be!"

Piccolo and Gohan were taking care of half the army themselves. Not wasting time, Gohan immedietly jumped in, and even though he was able to fight back and defend himself and Piccolo from serious blows, there were still too many. Thinking with one mind, the robots all fought as a team, protecting each other, and preventing any actual blows. One appeared above Piccolo, ready for a defining attack, or would have if Gohan hadn't punted him a mile, but sure enough, the robot was back.

"_Damn"_ though Gohan. _"This will take awhile."_

Son Goku and Cooler were still staring at each other in silence, but the ground around them was staring the crumble, with sediment starting to levitate. Their anger for each other was pushing their bodies to an even higher level.

"This is getting too intense!" shouted Oolong. He started blubbering, but saw Yajirobe grab his katana.

"It ain't for you." Said Yajirobe as he turned to the pig who was climbing up the plateau they were under.

"I know, I'm just getting out of your hair. Go team!"

Master Roshi and Yajirobe stared down the three robots who was charging to them. They knew what they had to do:

Master Roshi and Yajirobe lunged off with their attack. Using a pressure point fist technique, Master Roshi attacked the closest robot's abdomen. Yajirobe used his sword as his extension of him, and focused all his energy into one slash to the second robot. Oolong's mouth grew open, amazed.

"T-they did it!" However, it was premature celebration. Master Roshi with a yelp started blowing on his bruised fists, crying out. and Yajirobe may as well been crying: His prized possession didn't break in half, but it was so wore down now it couldn't even cut through butter!"

"Oh, man!" cried Oolong, not knowing until it was too late that the third robot was behind him with a net.

"Fine, if it's that way you want to play it! Warmup's over!" Piccolo broke away from the group, and five of them followed him. After a bit of flying, Piccolo took off his weighted turban and cape. Ready. Gohan took off his as well, determined to destroy his five. He went all out, his hair turning gold, and eyes turning teal. He went Super Saiyan.

"Let's talk about this!" clamored Krillin as 4 of the robots inched toward him. When they kept coming, Krillin gained his composure, and fought back his self doubt. "Fine!" He attacked the 4 robots, hitting them all in different places, but they wouldn't go down, and he too was shouting from his bruised hands.

Yamcha jumped back from his three robots, rubbing his hands. "You metal bastards!" He charged the beings bravely, but each blow he threw at the Cyclops was parried. After a bit of defense, one of the enemies slapped Yamcha to the ground, and as Yamcha tried to recover, another robot kicked him in the ribs. Yamcha slid several feet, and weakly tried to get up, or would have, if at that last minute, Krillin, having been slammed in the jaw, wasn't sent hurtling into Yamcha's spine.

Now it was seven against two. Krillin and Yamcha got up, in pain, but ready.

"So how you doing?" asked Krillin "Holding up well?"

"I wish I was back home, thanks for asking." Smiled Yamcha.

"I so glad I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Krillin laughed. "So what now?"

Immediately Piccolo and SSJ Gohan landed where the human Z Fighters were.

"If we charge all of our energy into one hit." Wheezed Piccolo. "Maybe the metal madmen will break apart."

"Sounds like a plan." whispered Gohan.

It went from 4, to seventeen, than to thirty.

"Great there's more!" whimpered Krillin

"Focus." whispered Yamcha. He was almost ready.

As the thirty got closer, Piccolo gave the signal.

"NOW!" The last battle began.

To be continued

ChorpReturns


	2. Part 2

"_**Great there's more!" whimpered Krillin**_

"_**Focus." whispered Yamcha. He was almost ready.**_

_**As the thirty got closer, Piccolo gave the signal.**_

"_**NOW!" The last battle began.**_

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. I still don't own the Movies. Support the official release.

Part Two

Cooler wasted no effort blocking Son Goku's punch, and no effort at all blocking his straightforward attacks. Cooler tried to kick the Saiyan away, but he flew up into the air. Cooler followed him up as they parried and stopped any punch or kick sent his way. Cooler however left a hole in his defense: Goku grabbed his metallic tail, and hurtled him to New Namek

Cooler swiftly up righted himself in mid air, and charged towards Goku, now in Kaioken x20: The two enemies zoomed towards each other, and even the planet feared she would be shattered from the collision of these two Gods.

Luckily for New Namek, it didn't happen. Cooler grinned a little as Goku strained to crack through Cooler's body with his fist. Not giving up, Goku fired up Kaioken again and gave Cooler what for: The blows to the head just bothered the Metal Cooler, and knee bashed him in 

the belly, followed by a five body shot combo, and an elbow to the top of Goku's skull, sending the Saiyan back down, and landing in the ground, causing an earthquake.

"Wasting my time." Cooler charged an exploding giant Deathball, and hurled it at his enemy. The ball landed on New Namek, and instantly detonated. Cooler smiled slyly, and said:

"I didn't think you had time to dodge." Right behind him was a confident Goku.

"Like it? It's called Instant Transmission!" Cooler turned around.

"I know." Said Cooler in a matter of fact voice. "It's one of my favorite moves."

"What?" said Goku flabbergasted. Noticing an opening, Cooler teleported behind Goku and kneed his spine, and teleported in front of him, and kicked him square in the face. For a good amount of time, the two enemies teleported against each other, dodging and attacking, but Cooler had the upper hand of experience: In between the dimension of time and space, Cooler saw Goku trying to dodge an attack blindly: Not needing any of that, Cooler grabbed Goku's leg, pulling him back to the normal dimension on New Namek, and slammed him into a giant boulder, and threw him up into the air.

Intending to end this now, Cooler raced towards Son Goku with a final knee bash. He was surprised when the Saiyan caught it. Cooler looked up, and saw it. The golden hair. The shiny aura. Finally, the Super Saiyan returned.

"Do you know," replied Cooler as he floated back with a smile, "how **hard **it is holding back on someone you want dead? This was the second time that I thought 'Oh screw it he's not going to change, I'll just kill him and stop the boredom.'"

"Sorry about that." wheezed Goku coldly. "I'm also in the midst of training to save my own planet. Just think of earlier as a sparring session." Goku flared his aura even higher, and the two enemies stared each other down for a bit longer.

(Meanwhile)

The first robot Piccolo saw and attacked tried sending a hurtling punch, but Piccolo was too quick: He dodged the hit, and still focused, jabbed his fist through the robot's abdomen. To add insult to injury, Piccolo charged up a ki blast, incinerating the Cyclop guard into many pieces: Piccolo than went to the next two on his list.

Looking back on it now, Gohan would admit he was showing off a bit. Charging his energy into one hand wasn't enough as he sliced his 8th robot like butter. Gohan decided to push energy through his entire body. After a quick power boost that even made Piccolo turn around in amazement, Gohan massacred 10 more drones just by flying into them.

"Leave some for the rest of us!" laughed Yamcha as he punched a drone through his eye, leaving him not only destroyed, but blind. "I want to take out at least a dozen before you and Piccolo crush them all." At those words, 5 more robots appeared behind a ready Yamcha.

After watching the group a bit, Krillin decided to join in too. With a leap, Krillin set his sight for one robot, but it was too quick, and slammed him to the ground. Krillin got up however, and tried it again, triumphant this time: Krillin tore through 5 robots without breaking a sweat.

The Z warriors kept going, but the robots kept appearing. Piccolo started stretching appendages and sliced through 8 more unsuspecting robots that was behind the crowd. Yamcha started headbutting through a couple himself. Krillin started jumping in with timed punches, but after several attacks from the robots, he was suddenly captured into a bear hug and was carried to the Big Gete Star with a scream.

"There's too many!" shouted Yamcha, frantic, as suddenly his arms and legs were suddenly grabbed tightly by 4 robots, and pulled him away. "HELP!" Gohan turned, ready to save Yamcha, but a group of robots surrounded him.

"C'mon then!" shouted Gohan. He started punching through them by the dozens, dodging their aims, and landing his, which as it turned out was the intention for the drones: Gohan aimed a well placed kick at a Cyclop guard, and gasped as the thing wasn't destroyed: It suddenly occurred to Gohan he's been squandering his energy: The robots noticed, and haven't given him a chance to power up and let his body drain: A headbutt from a drone sent Gohan flying down unconscious, but the group captured him, and flew towards the direction of Krillin and Yamcha.

"Gohan!" Piccolo called out, but suddenly tons of drones surrounded him. Piccolo powered up. When the group of beings all jumped towards the Namekian, he was ready.

"Time, for my SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" Suddenly a radius of 500 feet was enveloped in an explosion of epic proportions. There was no escape for any of the robots: There wasn't even a micro chip left of any of them. Piccolo looked to the giant liquid goo that was trying to eat New Namek.

"Gohan."

(Back to Goku and Cooler)

Even in his Ascended Super Saiyan, Goku was still having a hard time against the metal menace, who indeed wasn't holding back. A kick to the side was parried, only to be head butted, and punched a yard away. Goku went through a rock formation, but immediately sent himself charging back.

"Let's end this!" Goku jetted towards his enemy, who instinctively put his guard up. Charging his energy into one fist, Goku tore through Cooler's body like rice paper. Cooler roared in surprise, but as Goku watched in horror, Cooler started regenerating a new arm from wires in his 

body that replicated, and after they were done, Cooler reappeared before Goku with a fist to the gut, followed by a tail whip and kick that punted Goku a yard.

Goku grounded himself and immediately went to his finisher: "KA ME HA ME HA!" The blast barely even rubbed the metal from Cooler's body, let alone do damage. Cooler started shooting energy balls, but when Goku was to his face, Cooler snatched him up by the throat.

"I waited for this for so long." laughed Cooler, as he took relish from Goku's gagging and dying expression. However, before Cooler can finish, A well aimed kick forced him to drop Goku with a thus. Cooler fell back, but got back up.

"Just happened to be in the neighborhood?" laughed a raspy Goku. "Thanks Vegeta." The prince ignored him, his eyes set on Cooler.

"You'll spill no Saiyan blood today." Vegeta then became Super Vegeta, the highest Super Saiyan level he can master. "You're fight is with me now; Kakkarot is no concern to you."

Cooler laughed and dusted himself off. "Well well. Another monkey, full of show, but lacking substance." At those words, Vegeta charged at his enemy. Thinking how too easy it was to bait him, Cooler punched him hard enough to fly through a mountain, and just as he anticipated, Vegeta was back for more.

Vegeta kicked Cooler by the Solar Plexus, but the monster captured the leg, and landed on it. As Vegeta started to yell in pain, Cooler used the Mandible Claw, or a focused squeeze around Vegeta's jaw, and started charging a blast that would certainly remove the top of the Prince's head. At this, Goku kicked him away, but Cooler disappeared. Vegeta got up, wondering where's his enemy.

"_So dead._" thought Cooler as he got a slamming punch ready in between dimensions. He got ready to finish Vegeta then and there, but Goku tackled Cooler to the ground, having upgraded his time rift experience in a short time: Vegeta turned to find his two most hated people, wrestling on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! Vegeta charged a close range Big Bang Attack, not really caring if Kakkarot escaped. Goku and Cooler disappeared on seeing Vegeta fire. Darn. As Vegeta looked to the explosion, his guard was down, at which Cooler kneed him in the gut and punched away, at which Goku appeared and caught him. Suddenly there was another explosion that engulfed the Saiyans. Cooler smiled.

(Mean While)

"GOHAN!" shouted Piccolo through a corridor in the Big Gete Star. "GOHAN!" suddenly he heard a footstep. He turned, thinking it was Gohan, and was met with a giant blast of molten energy. Piccolo barely created a force field in time, and was afraid.

"C-Cooler?" How are you?-

-He was attacked with another energy blast that broke the force field; the blast immediately surged through the Namek's body, leaving him a charred feeling. Piccolo knew this was a losing battle and ran. As he noticed Cooler wasn't following him, he calmed down, and cautiously peeked down another corridor. Another giant blast almost took out his head. There was no escape.

(Back to the real story)

Goku and Vegeta, barely alive, charged at Cooler together, and charging their energy at one point, broke him into three pieces. And before Cooler can finish replicating his body, the two Saiyans charged their beams with all their energy, and shot Cooler to oblivion. Not even a chip was left. The Saiyans turned back to normal, and fell back to the ground, wheezing heavily.

"Nothing to it. All we needed was teamwork." laughed Goku as he picked himself up, but then he wish he didn't. Looking at him straight in the face, was Cooler, good as new.

Then there was another Cooler…and another…Then an army…Then ten armies….of Cooler, all smiling big and bad and evil.

"W-what is going on here!" gasped Vegeta. One of the Coolers spoke out

"The Big Gete Star fixes and replicates any damage to me. If my body is destroyed, than more will have to join in. If you had trouble against one of me, how will you do against a thousand?" The Coolers all started laughing as they all walked towards Goku and Vegeta, who were brought down and made humble from fear.

"Usually I'm an optimist," laughed Goku. "But…"

"…I can't feel my legs." said Vegeta, finishing Goku's sentence.

"It's been nice knowing you Vegeta."

"Shut up Kakkarot." With a final roar, the Saiyans forced their bodies to their highest limits, igniting the battle ground known as New Namek. Though against the odds, the duo will face off against the thousand Metal Coolers, ready to take out as many as they can. Too bad though, they couldn't take out one.

When Goku awoke, he found his body strung up in darkness along with Vegeta. "COOLER!"

"Yes?" laughed Cooler. Goku was horrified to hear the voice from all round him.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm all around you, Son Goku. You're in the Big Gete Star, which is basically me. Let me explain…" At which Goku tuned him out, thinking of away to escape.

"You should've killed us when you had the chance." awakened Vegeta. "Now you will be destroyed."

"Please, why kill you now when I can push your bodies to exhaustion by being my energy supply?" Cooler laughed, choosing to cancel his monologue, and start absorbing from his nigh limit SSJ batteries. Their screams were music to his ears.

To be concluded.

ChorpReturns


	3. Part 3

"_**You should've killed us when you had the chance." awakened Vegeta. "Now you will be destroyed."**_

"_**Please, why kill you now when I can push your bodies to exhaustion by being my energy supply?" Cooler laughed, choosing to cancel his monologue, and start absorbing from his nigh limit SSJ batteries. Their screams were music to his ears.**_

Disclaimer: Honestly, must I repeat myself? Chorp own nada, go buy a DBZ keychain.

Part Three

"This child is more than we anticipated." The metallic voice droned.

"I agree as well." another robot stated as it looked to a third robot, pieces scattered. "The data the Cyclopians transferred to us was useless." The robots looked to Gohan, unpowered and unconscious in the farthest corner from the door..

The robots that dwelled inside of the Big Gete Star were like the Cyclopians, but had two eyes, (Biclopians) and had a sleeker metal that didn't break as easy. Their job was simple: Beings that the Cyclopians couldn't guard themselves were given to these robots. Kept in a small room, the stronger being would be emergency supply. There's a small limit to how many because they take energy from the Star (something their master is stingy about) but they're there.

When the Cyclopians brung the humans, they transmitted power data and abilities, and stated how the boy is the most dangerous, so the Biclopians will need more than one guard. They put in three to the boy's room, but should have put in five: Upon awaking, he went into a furious rage, becoming a golden beast- and though the data helped, it didn't explain where the boy obtained even more power from when the Cyclopians fought him! In the end, one of the Biclopians sacrificed itself: A self detonation that was too weak to kill, but enough to incapacitate. They would have relaxed, but their sensors indicated he was waking up...

(Elsewhere)

"HELP I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" shouted Yajirobe. Him, Oolong, and Master Roshi were in a brightly lit room, around thirty green men, only 15 currently conscious: Most of the namekians attacked the Cyclopian guard and was instantly put down. The remaining are currently watching the robot, cursing themselves, and hopefully waiting for an opening.

"You stupid tin can!" shouted Oolong, 5 feet away at the robot. "You think you're so tough? Huh!" A vein started popping in the pig's head. "Now I'll show you!" The guard turned his head away from Oolong, uninterested.

Oolong smiled "Underestimate me and die!" Oolong blew up into a ball of smoke, and turned into his ultimate form, a giant red ox. Oolong lowered his head, and grunted at the dirt. Horns ready, he charged….

….and the guard held Oolong by one finger claw. It took Oolong a bit to notice he wasn't moving.

"Little pig, would you like me to tell you what my scouter says about your power level?" Beads of sweat formed on the oxen's brow: Oolong started cracking under the disbelief.

"It's over point nine thousand." Suddenly on the guard's eye showed the numbers 0.9000, and with his other claw finger, smacked Oolong, back to his normal self into the air. Yajirobe jumped up and caught the pig, who had fainted.

"Why did we bring him again?" whispered Yajirobe to Master Roshi. "It's not for his skills, I'll tell you that."

Suddenly there was a dinging sound. The Cyclopian guard then spoke.

"It's now time to take ten namekians to be used to fuel the Big Gete Star. Any volunteers?" All fifteen remaining conscious namekians attacked. After three minutes, only five were still sprawled on the floor. Ten random ones were instantly transported to a different area. The guard continued watching them all.

"This is bad." whispered Master Roshi. "We need a plan."

(Elsewhere)

"That's right, scream for me!" shouted Cooler as he drained Goku's and Vegeta's energy. He had to admit, he underestimated the levels that these two beings held, but it's not like he was going to tell them that! At the moment, he's draining them minimally, telling them he'll keep them alive until he finishes off this entire quadrant, and as Goku protests, he puts on the juice.

"You bastard." bawled Goku. "This isn't over! I will stop y-

-I will kill your friends slowly, and I just picked up word that there's a third Super Saiyan here." Goku's eyes turned a dangerous glow. "Is he yours? Perhaps after I drain Vegeta, I'll transfer your son here, and watch as daddy dies!"

At this, Goku knew what had to be done. Pulling the last of his energy that wasn't stolen, he started powering up, the only thing he can think of. Soon enough, Vegeta was doing it to: Force feeding the energies before Cooler can consume it, the enclosure started exploding.

"You fool!" snarled Cooler. "This is my world! Do you really think I can't stand up to you!" Cooler started sending his energy back through into the Saiyans, attempting to force contaminated energy through their veins. It became a standstill, no side gaining a clear advantage, though the other robots in the Big Gete Star were feeling it.

(Elsewhere)

"He shouldn't have taken us alone." Laughed Yamcha to Krillin as he cracked his knuckles, standing on pieces of a destroyed Biclopian.

"Well, he was saying something about the staff being shorthanded, so he was at a disadvantage." Krillin dusted his pants off. "Weird though, first he had us on the ropes, then wires started sprouting out of him-

-Three words my friend. Wolf. Fang. Fist. Right after I hit him, that's when all that happened, and you finished him off with a Kamehameha. It was just teamwork."

"Or luck. Something happened." Yamcha huffed to himself.

"Let's talk about your theories AFTER we save the Nameks, times wasting!" At this, the two Z Fighters zipped through the hallways.

(...)

"Weird." Said Piccolo to himself. Just twenty minutes ago, he was resorting to tricks and illusions to escape from the Coolers, and then when he was surrounded by five of them, they exploded. "Alright, now to find-

"ERRORRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…." Piccolo turned around, and saw the familiar yellow aura, brightening the darkness. Around Gohan was a debris of the containment place he was in.

"Gohan!"

"Piccolo!" Turning back to normal, Gohan ran towards his teacher. "What now?"

"Save the others, let's go."

(...)

""It's now time to take ten namekians to be used to fuel the Big Gete Star. Any- Suddenly, the Cyclopian went silent, as if forgetting what he was to say. A gleam shone in Master Roshi's eye. The next waking second, a third of the guard was somewhere else in the room, Master Roshi in his Max Power Form took his chance and sliced him clean

"Old man you did it!" laughed Oolong.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Yajirobe.

"We need to get all the Namekians first!"

"What!"

"You heard me Yajirobe!" Master Roshi was very serious. "Oolong, turn into something useful, we're getting these guys outta here!

(...)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cooler was now holding on by a thread. His focus lost as he got millions of reports telling him the Big Gete Star was damaged and all the Namekians are escaping. Unable to compute all this, It gave Goku and Vegeta the chance to overpower the metallic beast. Everything started exploding.

"RUNRUNRUNRUN!" Having caught up with the others, All the Z Fighters and all the conscious Namekians were carrying the wounded, and jumping out of giant holes in the Big Gete Star. When everyone was on the ground, Gohan turned to the star.

"Dad!" Piccolo suddenly grabbed Gohan's arm.

"He's coming, just wait a bit." At those words, suddenly everyone's eyes popped out of their heads as the metal Star turned golden, and disintegrated in a giant explosion. The Z Fighters were shocked but felt the presence of Goku and Vegeta still alive. They fell to the ground right in front of them, barely alive.

"Goku!" shouted Yamcha, and hoisted him up.

"Yeah, please worry for me, ass." Gritted Vegeta as he forced himself up. He turned to Goku, who had his stupid grin on his face and a thumbs up at him. Vegeta ignored him however, and after threatening Yajirobe for a senzu bean, he was gone.

"Ya'll must have did something." Stated Goku as he sat down, still injured. "I didn't have much left holding Cooler back, then suddenly he started screaming, it was weird."

"Well, Krillin thinks Lady Luck helped us, right Krillin?" Krillin turned back to Yamcha eating his senzu.

"Luck is a very valid skill, it makes a difference in battle."

"Krillin does have a point." Said Goku. "No luck and this planet would've be done." Goku turned to the other Nameks. "I'm sorry about your family, We should've been more careful and tried to save them first before fighting." At this one of the older Namekians laughed.

"You need not worry Son Goku. I'm still alive, so our dragon is too. In a matter of hours, things will be back to normal."

Goku smiled "I'm glad." He then turned to Yajirobe who had a bean in his face. "Not yet." Yajirobe looked at him funny, and placed the bean in his pocket.

"So is it over?" asked Gohan.

"No." said Master Roshi. "Not until the fish jumps." Everyone except Goku turned to him with the words what the hell, and at which the nightmare returned.

Cooler, barely intact, his last metallic body crawled to them. He set his eyes to Goku, who's eyes were tuned to his. Cooler jumped at Goku, but still having a bit of energy left, Goku took a step back, allowing the Metal Cooler to fall down.

"YOU WILL DIE- Goku's foot, Cooler's skull, followed by multiple energy beams from Piccolo, destroying the last of the Changling race. Yajirobe passed his old friend a senzu. Goku did not refuse.

"Now…" wheezed Master Roshi "…It's over."

FINITO

Please tell me what you thought, kay, thanks. :)


End file.
